The Mermaid and The Hero
by teentitansfan717
Summary: Kori is a mermaid who always wanted to see the real world, but has never been allowed. Now she has a chance. Will she take it and fall in love and risk having heartbreak or decline it and spare a heartbreak but live a empty life. Travel with Kori as she goes on adventures with this modern hero who steals her heart, not knowing she stole his.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Chapter 1: The Hero meets the Mermaid

The sea was nice and warm. Just how Kori liked it. She floated in the warm water.

SPLASH

She shot up. She was positive that she heard a noise. She looked down at her light purple tail. It was floating on the tip of the water. Oh. That's what made the noise. She brought her tail down. Then combed back her Bright red hair from her eyes. Though she never thought much of it Kori was the most beautiful mermaids in the sea. She had long red hair that went past her waist ,when it wasn't floating above her head from the water. Her eyes were a bright green, brighter than an emerald, and her skin was so smooth and darker than the colour of the sand. She was more beautiful than most humans though no one ever mentioned that for Galfore her adoptive father, hated humans for they killed his beloved wife. Now he treasured his two adopted daughters and son with all his heart. He forbid anyone from singing or talking about humans because that was what his wife would do and those 'things' as he would call them killed her.

SPLASH

There was that noise again. This time Kori was positive that she wasn't the cause for it. She looked around her. From what she could see the ocean was empty, not a single fish in sight. She heard a small giggling from behind her. She whipped around and saw nothing. _"Strange...what could that be?" _She thought to herself. Someone laughed again. She recognized that laugh though. She saw a end of a blue tail disappear behind some thick seaweed. She smiled and swam towards it. Which meant leaving the surface. Which saddened Kori. You see the surface was her 'most favourite thing in the whole wide world!' as she would put it. She loved the bright blue sky and the birds chirping and the light laughter and noises from the mainland. Galfore though forbid her from ever going to the surface. He hated the thought of her even thinking about those humans. She peeked though one of the floating leafs. Yep she was right. Her little brother. Ryan. His back was turned to her. Though she could recognize him anywhere by is bright blue tail that reminded her of the sea and his light blond hair that stood out in the ocean. His skin was darker than sand like his older sister, but his eyes were the most interesting. They were a dark blue like the deepest depth of the ocean that a mer-person dared swim to. His smile was also charming, he had had many mermaids fall for him in his lifetime.

"Hey Ryan, I didn't know you liked the top?" Ryan turned at her with a finger over his mouth. He grabbed her and pulled her in the bush.

"What's the deal we're-" He put a hand over her mouth. Which she wasn't to fond of.

"Keep quiet. Com is looking for you. I don't know what you did but boy is she mad!" Com was Kori and Ryan's older sister. She was beautiful too, but nothing compared to Kori. Coma had black hair that only went to the middle of her back and her eyes were a piercing purple that could scare a shark. Her skin was the colour of sand unlike Kori and Ryan. She felt hatred for Kori because everyone like Kori more than her. Coma or Blackie as some people called her because they thought her heart was black, wanted everyone to love her because she was to be the future ruler of their city. Kori looked at her brother oddly.

"I didn't do anything Ry, Com's probably just in one of her mood's you know-" Kori was interrupted by a loud scream. From her sister.

"Kori Anders! Get your butt here! Right now!" Kori sighed. She looked to Ryan with pleaded eyes even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"Oh no Kori! She almost bit my head off earlier when I asked her what was wrong? This is all you!" Kori sighed again. It's not that she was afraid of her sister, that was the least of her worries. She was just sick and tired of her sister's annoying bragging and taunting. She swam up and peeked out from the seaweed. Ryan poked her in the back. She turned to find his pleading eyes. He obviously didn't want to face the wrath of Coma. She pushed her way out of the seaweed to go face her sister's utter annoyance.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Robin opened his eyes. He hated getting up on Mondays. There was nothing going on today, he just hated Mondays. He sat up in his bed and looked around his barley full room. He really should get more things for himself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Dude, Cyborgs making his gross bacon stuff and he wanted me to come get you on my way back to bed so you wouldn't miss it. Later!" The voice of Beast boy could be heard through his door. Grumbling about how gross meat was. Robin was surprised he wasn't awaken by their argument. He almost always is. He got out of bed and put hi cape on. He was already wearing his uniform from last night. He stayed up all night studying Slade. He walked out his door and headed to the kitchen. He could already smell the sweet bacon smell. But as fate would have it as soon as he walked into the kitchen the alarm went off. Robin grumbled while walking over to the control panel were Raven already was.

"It's by the sea. Slade. Called Aqua-lad for back-up, but I don't know why he hasn't responded yet." Robin nodded. Then turned to the other two on their team.

"Teen Titans! Move out!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"I still can't believe you did this! Who put it in your head to destroy the main hall decorations!?" Coma was yelling at her sister while trying to clean the main hall in the palace. Kori sighed. She was about to explain this for the fifth time.

"Com, I didn't do this. It was some kids playing with turtles. I saw it with my own eyes. They were playing tag and things kind of got out of hand. They-" Coma started to yell again.

"Well what kids did this?! Huh! If you saw it then you know what kids did this! So who! They need to be taught a lesson!" Kori sighed. Coma was ending her time with the towns-people. Everyday Kori would go down to the town for a couple hours to spend time with the mer-folk. This was one reason everyone loved Kori more, Coma would never think about going down to the poor town full of 'dirty poor sick people' as Coma would put it.

"Coma, the kids don't need to be taught a lesson. They already apologized and gave the palace their allowance for the week. Just get some help from the servants and everything will be back to normal in an hour at most!"

With that she quickly swam away, ignoring Coma yelling at her. She quickly swam faster down to the town. When she got there no one was around. That was odd. Usually everyone was waiting for her arrival. They were so excited to see her. But now not even a shrill was swimming around. Kori was getting uneasy. She swam towards a door and peeked in a window. There were three mermaids being hugged by a merman huddling in a corner. They looked at her and started making motions with their hands. It looked like they were trying to say..swim away. Kori looked around. Was everyone hiding in their homes? She swam into the middle of the town when she started hearing buzzing. She spun around to see a very very large contraption. It looked like it was sucking up something. But what. The water wasn't moving, nor any of the plants. The contraption was a large metal thing. It had many buttons, it looked like it was man-made. A human contraption. Amazing! Kori swam closer to it. She had to touch it. She just had to! She was just inches away from it. When pain struck her body. She fell on the sand. Holding her stomach.

"What? What is happening..to me? This only means..." That's when Kori realized it. This machine was sucking the salt out of the ocean. No. Mer-people needed salt to survive. She slowly swam up. One of these buttons had to do something. There were so many. Kori fell forward. She grabbed the side of the machine to stop her from falling. The buzzing stopped. Did she do it? She stopped it. The machine started moving upwards. What? No! Let go Kori! For some reason she couldn't let go. Is that what this machine was for? To capture her? Take the salt from her city? She wouldn't let it! She had to find a way to get the salt back into the ocean. The machine was lifting her higher. Towards the surface. Then all of a sudden it stops. Then it starts to move in a certain direction. Where was this thing taking her? She pulled herself higher. So close to the surface. One more pull. There her head was out of the water. She was also at the very top of the machine. She looked in the direction it was headed. The mainland. No no no. Kori had to leave. She tried pushing herself off. The pain her stomach spread throughout her body. She groaned.

"No. Be stronger. You cannot be withing a mile of the mainland." To late. The machine was fastly moving and was only a half-a mile from the land. She slunk into the water heavily. She knew she could let go of the machine but she had to get the salt back, for if she didn't her people would die. The machine stopped. Kori looked down. She saw a sub. Crap.

Kori knew humans knew that humans were real, but no one has seen a mermaid since the 1800's when a foolish girl fell in love with a human man. He used her for treasure and cheated on her. She killed herself because of the heartbreak that was brought upon her. The sub floated closer. She could see a figure through one of the windows. It was a man. She couldn't see his face for it was covered with a black and orange mask that only had one eye on the orange side of his mask. Those were the only things on his mask. No nose, no mouth. His uniform was black and silver. She couldn't see his body to clearly but just by the look in his eye she knew he was evil. The man nodded his head and walked off. Kori couldn't see anyone else. She started to move closer. Still nothing. She waited for a good 10 minutes. She decided to leave it be. Then a large explosion went off that sent Kori flying off the machine and all was black for her after that.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin was on his R-Cycle riding down the road next to Cyborg and Beast boy in the T-car. Raven was flying above them. He could see the ocean coming into view. It was beautiful. The sun glistening of the water, the waves gently moving. It was one of his favourite sights. Though today he could see a tip of a large metal contraption sticking out of the water. He also saw a sub near it from his bikes computer.

"Slade." He said under his breath. What was he doing in the ocean? As an answer to Robin's question some fish rose to the surface. A lack of salt can make a saltwater fish waterlogged and cause it to die. That's it. Slade was taking the salt out of the ocean. But why? Slade wasn't usually one to build a machine to get something. Though in this case he had to. Robin pushed on the gas and drove faster. Cyborg close behind him. They stopped at the docks. Waiting. Nothing happened. Then they heard a voice.

"Hello Titans. Nice to see you came. I am finished here. You can do whatever you want with it." Robin stepped toward him ready to fight.

"What about the salt? I know you took it? What are you planning?" Slade smiled under his mask.

"Robin. I was merely tying to get some nice fresh salt. Nothing bad." Robin huffed.

"Please Slade. You're not one to go to the ocean to get a snack." Slade eyes widened. He remembered the mermaid that was on his contraption.

"Robin. You have always been interested in the sea." Robin stiffened. How did Slade know that.

"There is something very interesting down by my machine. I would check it out if I were you. Oh and it is living thing. That will need to be helped in about one minute." With that a large smoke-bomb went off in front of the titans. When it cleared up Slade was gone.

"Crap! He's gone! What was he talking about? Cyborg can you see if anything is really down there?"

"Ya, one minute. Yep there is a living thing, right next to the machine. It seems to be holding on to it. It's..a fish?" Robin sighed.

"Slade what were you talking about! It's just a stupid old-"

"No Robin," Cyborg interrupted him. "It's also human. I think what's down there is a mermaid. I'm getting strong fish and human signals." Robin sighed again.

"That's impossible. That last mermaid sighting was over 100 years ago! It can't-"

"But it is, and Robin I'm also getting another signal. A bad one." Raven asked this time saving Robin the trouble.

"What? A bomb?" You could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice. Cyborg nodded.

"Ya. It's a bomb, a big one. And if that..whatever doesn't leave in thirty seconds. It might be done for." Robin ran to the edge of the dock. He couldn't see anything. Even though the water was clear you couldn't see anything for a mile down. Though Robin knew she was there. If it was a she.

"We need to tell her somehow." Beast boy put up his hand.

"How do we know it's a she? It could be a guy?" Robin sighed. Ignoring the comment.

"We can't if we try to go down we could be endangering ourselves. We could go down after and try to see if she is okay, but for now. Nothing." Robin hit a nearby pole.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing while she-" He was interrupted by a loud explosion. Robin spun around and faced the water. There were heavy waves and pieces of metal floating around.

"No." He said quietly. He hated when some innocent soul died. It pained him inside. Though nothing could compare to the loss of his parents. No. He pushed the thought out of his head.

"There's still a life form out there. Near us. Barley anything though. Whatever it is won't be able to hold on much longer." Robin nodded. He looked out into the sea. He saw a faint outline of a body. He couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl, or even a human for that fact.

"Get a first aid kit or anything that could help it. If it is a mermaid, get a stable place nearby full of water. Salt make sure it has salt." Raven stopped him.

"Were are you going?" Robin pulled off his cape and set it on the ground.

"I'm gonna go get her."

DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC

There! First Chapter of my new story done! Yay! Oh ya just saying I do not own teen titans! Blah blah all that stuff. If anyone tries to sue me I have this chapter to prove that I did say I don't own teen titans! Hah!

Robin: Help! We're stuck in-"

Me: Shut-up! I'm in the middle of saying something here. (Stuffs him back in closet) There, now that we- (loud blast come from the closet. Turn to see Starfire with green eyes.)  
Star: You little -

Me: Woah watch the language! We are on the...internet! (She looks at the ground)

Star: Sorry...would you like to be my new friend!  
Me: Sure! Why not!

Other titans: STARFIRE! NO! STUPID! (Me: shut the door on their faces. Bug grin on face)

Me: Ya so I do NOT own the teen titans television show. Or the actual people...later!


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet

Chapter 2: The Hero and The Mermaid Meet

Robin removed his boots and dove in the water. It was warmer than he expected. He started swimming head up front crawl towards the person. He was close enough to her her. It was a girl. A human girl from what he could tell. She was beautiful. Long red hair, her skin so fair, lips so red. Long eyelashes. She was more gorgeous than any girl he had ever seen. He only wished he could see her eyes. He stopped in front of her. Squeezed her arm to see if she was awake and could swim on her own. She wasn't He grabbed her wrist and put it over his shoulder. That's when he felt it. Something cold hit him. Something slimy too. It felt like a fish. Maybe that's all it was..a fish. It hit him again. No this was to big for a fish. Yet to small for a shark. Robin made a decision that he knew he would later regret and looked under the water. He saw it. It was long and wet and slimy, but beautiful. It was a light green, a little lighter than a piece of grass, and had may scales that seemed to just make it even more beautiful. He came back up and looked at her small face. A loud crash from the docks brought him back to his senses. He started pulling her towards the docks. When they reached the docks Cyborg reached out a hand to help.

"I she-" Robin nodded. Not wanting Cyborg to saw it.

"Ya. Is there somewhere we could do this in the water?" Cyborg nodded and pointed to a spot where Raven was standing. Robin went back in the water and pulled the..girl over to Raven. Robin hopped out of the water while Raven gently put her in their home-made tub, if you could call it that. Raven floated up in her meditation position and looked at Robin.

"I need quiet so keep those two away and NO talking." Robin only nodded. She closed her eyes and started to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A dim blue light started to cover the mermaid. Robin stared at the beautiful girl. He couldn't help it. She was gorgeous. He repositioned himself on the pole. Raven opened her eyes and stood up. Robin stood up.

"She will be fine. Get her back in the water. She should be walking up any-"

"Ahhh!" She was interrupted by a loud scream. Raven sighed.

"Minute." Robin walked to the side of the tub and looked at the helpless girl. Her eyes were gorgeous. A bright green. Brighter than her tail.

"Um, hi I am uh-"

"He's Robin. My name is Raven. We are part of the Teen Titans. We healed you. Do you remember anything before you fell unconscious?" The girl shook her head. She was keeping a secret. Robin could tell, and Raven could read her mind.

"Your name. Do you know it?" The girl nodded.

"Say it."

"Raven." Robin snapped at her. "Be nicer. She obviously hasn't seen a human before." Raven looked at the boy wonder. He was already starting to fall for her. A mermaid. Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"Kori." She turned to the girl, or Kori. Who has just spoken. Robin stared at her. Even her voice sounded melodic. Raven nodded.

"Kori. Would you like to leave?" Kori looked at Robin. Then back to Raven. The slowly nodded. Raven moved the tub closer to the ocean.

"Can you get out by yourself?" Kori looked at her arms which had bruises. Then nodded not looking back. She lifted her weight up. Turned to both of them and before jumping in the water quietly said

"Thank you.." Then the mermaid was gone.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast boy sat on the edge of the dock. His face in his hands. He was so bored. He saw Cyborg sit next to him. Then Cyborg pointed out to the ocean. BB turned and saw a tail splash away.

"Is that her?" Cyborg nodded.

"Her name is Kori. She says she doesn't remember anything that happened. Doesn't matter though we'll probably never see her again. Oh ya don't talk to Robin. He's still mad at Raven for letting her go so easy." BB smirked.

"Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush someone's-OW!" He felt a pain in his head. He turned to see Robin's fist clenched. BB turned away.

"Sorry. Dude why would Slade try to blow her up though?" Robin just walked away. Cyborg stood up.

"Come on grass stain. Let's just go home." BB stood up and they walked away. For the rest of the day though none of them felt happy. That girl al had some affect on them. Even Beast Boy who only saw her once.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori was swimming through the water as fast as she could. Humans! Humans touched her! She was so..so..so she wanted to feel anger but she felt happy. Though a part of her was sad that she left them. They seemed so nice. She couldn't believe the damage they could cause. She could see the city coming into view. There were guards all over the place. Kori could see Ryan swimming back and forth. She smiled. The frowned again. Ho long had she been gone? She swam towards him. He saw her and immediately swam and gave her a hug at full force.

"Oof! Ry, what's the big commotion?" Ryan pulled away still holding on to Kori shoulder.

"Some mer-folk have disappeared. When no one could find you everyone started searching. Even Galfore left the palace." Kori was staring at Ryan with wide eyes. All of a sudden she felt herself get pulled back into a hug. She looked up and saw Galfore had her in his arms.

"Kori and am so glad you have returned. Everyone was frightened that you had been taken with the others." Galfore let her go. Kori got an idea. The Teen Titans. Weren't they heroes. Wow. Kori had no idea how she knew that. If she could get the Titans to help her, they could find all their people.

"Thank you for looking. I ma going to retire to my room for a while. Please I wish to be alone." With that Kori swam away. Ignoring everyone. She had to find a way to get back to the Titans. That meant she had to become a human. How? Maybe one of the three witches of the sea could help her. She rushes in her room and shuts the door. She floats over and sits on her bed. Kori brings the pillow to her head and screams in it. For some reason that boy, human bot was stuck in her head. Why did he have such an effect on her? She didn't like him..did she? No! She most definitely did not like his black spiked hair, his mysterious mask covered eyes, his deep voice, his- NO! She had heard all the terrifying stories of the poor mermaid who fell in love with a human man. She hated thinking about it.

CRASH BANG CRASH

Kori sat up. What was going on out there. All of a sudden she was brought out of her thoughts by

mer-folk screaming. She swam to her door. When she swung it open she saw a terrifying sight. A palace guard was sprawled on the ground. His tail was ripped and half of his fin missing. His body was a mess, he had scratches and bruises and large cuts all over his skin. He was breathing heavily. She kneeled (A/N: If that's what you can call it.) beside him and took some nearby curtain cloth and started to cover his wounds. She didn't dare touch his tail though.

"What happened?" She asked herself while trying to stop the bleeding on one large cut. The guard took her hand and tried to get up. She laid him back on the ground.

"You must rest and wait for a doctor, he will-"

"You must hide princess. The Gordainians are here they are looking for you. Coma Anders sent for them. She traded you for...for.." With that the guard went back to sleep. Or Kori wanted to call it sleep. Kori swam into her room and shut the door. Tears in her eyes. Not only for the kind guard, but her sister...her sister had traded her? For what? Sh heard a knock on the door. Then she heard Coma's voice.

"Kori? Galfore wishes to see you. Now!" She could hear the lie in her sisters voice. Kori pulled back her tears.

"No Com. Galfore told me I could stay in my room. That is where I wish to stay." Coma hit the door.

"Kori! Come out now! He needs to see you!" Kori was sick of her sisters lies.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH! JUST FOR ONCE! Did you really offer to trade..me?" The tears were coming back. Kori heard Coma sigh. That made Kori even more mad.

"Yes. Now come. They have already killed Ryan. DO you wish for them to kill Galfore too?" The tears stopped. Ryan...Ryan..her beloved brother...was dead? No..no..no..

"NO! Ryan is not dead..you are lying..." Coma sighed again. Obviously frustrated with Kori.

"I wish I was Kor I wish-"

"THEN WHY DO YOU SAY IT LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!? OUR BROTHER IS DEAD! AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TRADING ME OFF FOR SOME SILLY ITEM!" Kori dropped on the ground. Coma was furious now.

"I AM DOING THIS FOR OUR KINGDOM! YOU ARE BEING TRADED FOR PEACE! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE OUR KINGDOM DESTROYED, YOU WILL GO WITH THEM!" Kori put her face in her hands. Not replying to Coma. She could hear footsteps walking away. Kori started crying with all her might.

CRASH

Kori felt glass cut her body. She looked up at her know broken window. Gordainians. She flew up and opened the door. The were there too. Tears dwelled in her eyes. All she could do was cry as they took her away from her family.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin put his fork on the table. He just wasn't hungry. It had been four days since he saw the mermaid, and he hasn't eaten a single thing. He heard Ravens cold voice.

"Eat. Before you starve yourself." Robin sighed and looked at his plate. It had three pieces pf bacon, two large pancakes, one waffle and one egg on it. Usually he would be all over this, but now. Nothing.

"I'm not-"

"Eat it! Before I shove it down your throat." Robin eyed her. She was serious. Robin sighed. He grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. He forcefully swallowed it. He looked to Raven.

"Happy now?" Raven nodded.

"Keep eating." Robin sighed and picked up his fork. BB started laughing.

"Sucker! You have to eat that stuff! It must be so disgusting! Hah good thing-"

"Shut it grass stain! Or I'll shove it down your throat." Cyborg yelled once he walked into the kitchen. He was covered in grease stains. Cyborg grabbed the milk container and started chugging it. A black force surrounded it and it was taken from his hands.

"Hey! Raven! Give it back!" Raven dupmed it the sink. Cyborg groaned.

"It is contaminated. You touched it with those hands and drank out of it. This was the only answer." BB started laughing again. A piece of bacon floated of of Robins plate and landed on BB's head. He screamed. Robin only smiled. One because of Beast boys girlish scream, two because now he only had to eat his waffle.

"Raven! Stop! Please! You know I hate meat!" Robin sighed. This was getting boring. He looked at around. Everyone was busy. Raven was reading while casing BB with a piece of Bacon. Cyborg snuck back to the garage to work on his baby. BB was running from Raven's bacon. Robin pushed his plate forward and quickly rushed out of the room.

He headed towards the evidence room, to look at the only piece of information they had on Slade. The broken control that he used to try to get Robin to be his apprentice. Robin looked at it. Slade was so..so confusing. A puzzle that Robin just couldn't solve. Robin decided to take a nap before the alarm went off. But as fate would have it as soon as he stepped in his room. The alarm went blaring. Robin groaned loudly. He headed to the control room. Beast boy and Raven were at the computer and Cyborg headed in the other door towards them. Robin shoved through the two and looked at the screen. There he saw Slade. He wasn't alone though. He had something with him. Someone. Robin was sure he knew this person.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori slowly opened her eyes. All she felt was pain. It had been four days since she was taken here. They had been testing on her, so much. She could barley keep count. She pulled herself up. Wait. Stop. Something was wrong. Kori knew it. She didn't feel the warmth of the water. Instead she felt cold air. She couldn't feel her tail either. Though she did feel something rough again...skin? On her tail. No. No they couldn't have. She spun her head around to come face to face with..legs. Legs that were attached to her. With feet. No they didn't..they did. The Gordainians turned her into a..a..human. That's why she didn't feel the water. She was in a place with no water. She could breath too. She pulled herself the ground and stood. Just to fall back to the ground. She landed with a thump. Tears swelled in her eyes. She felt anger towards them. How thy treated her like this. Evil. Her fists felt warm. She looked at them. Her starbolts! She pointed it and blast it at a wall. It had a crack in it. She smiled. She could get out of here. She felt her knees leave the ground. She looked and saw herself floating. She stopped smiling and immediately fell to the ground. Tears stained her eyes again.

"What are you doing Troq?" She heard a low voice growl. She felt anger again.

"What did you do to me?" The guard laughed.

"Some of which gave you legs. The others gave you abilities. You are to be used for our war with Tamaran." She stood up, just to fall again. Anger was in her voice.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER EVER HELP YOU! You are evil..truly evil." The guard laughed again.

"Silly. You cannot stop us. You can't even stand up! You will need a lot of help if you are willing to stop us."

"LIKE THIS?!" A male voice screamed as the guard fell to the ground. Kori eyed him. He was dead.

"Kori!" She looked up and saw him. Her brother. Ryan. He was not dead!

"Ryan!" She crawled over to him. He opened her cage and she jumped into his arms. Tears were falling out if his eyes. He set her on the ground. Kori eyes him. He too had legs.

"Okay. Kori, you need to learn to use your powers. For flight which you now have because of legs you must feel happiness. You know how to use your starbolts. Now you know Tamaran mer-people have super strength right?" Kori nodded. Trying to take this all in.

"Okay. The exit is just down that hall, you have to leave now. They will kill you. Or trade you to the Citadel. You have to go now. Just fly instead of walk. Save your energy. Kill every guard who tries to stop you! Okay?" Kori nodded. Then she grew worried.

"What about you. Will they not kill you? Please Ryan come with me." Ryan shook his head.

"Kori no. They won't kill me. They need me. Now go. I promise I will see you again!" With that he picked her up and set her against the wall. He gave her a hug and ran off in the opposite direction.

"RYAN!" She felt needed to trust her brother. Fly. She had to fly out of here. Think of happy things. Her family. She felt her feet lift of the ground. One inch. Her parents. Her friends. Her people. Her brother. She was about five feet of the the ground now. She moved forward. It worked! She kept moving forward until she could see the exit. She reached the door. It had to be easier than this to escape. No matter. Right now she was only interested in escape. She opened the door, and felt a breeze of cool air. The ship she was in was above water. Without another thought she dove in the water. Swimming without a tail was hard. She was losing her energy. She saw the mainland closing in. She kicked with her legs. The land was so close. She was so tired. Her eyes closed. She started to sink. She knew she ws going to die. Then she felt the water leave her skin. Then the land hit her body roughly. She opened her eyes just enough to see him. The man in the sub.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Land

Chapter 3: Welcome

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin was out of the tower in a minute, with Raven close behind.

"Robin. Slow down." He jumped on his R-cycle.

"I can't let him take her." Cyborg pushed open the door panting.

"Take who man? Why is she-"

"It's the mermaid." Beast boy laughed.

"Dude. Mermaids have tails! That girl had no gils. She was a human." Robin started his bike.

"It was her! I know it! We need to go now!" With that he sped down the road. He could hear the T-car behind him but that only made him go faster towards the shore. He came to the last bit of road before sand, and hoped of his R-cycle. Robin started to run down the sand. Raven came up beside him.

"We have to be careful. I can't see Slade or the girl. It could be a trick." Robin nodded. He knew they were here somewhere. That's when he a muffled cry. Not to far away.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori slowly opened her eyes. She saw the ocean. She saw sand. She saw him. He looked at her. She rolled over on her back. A pain hit her.

"Ow!" She quickly sat up and held her back. Another mistake. She immediately was hit with a pain in her head. She moved her other hand to her head. She saw him move in front of him. Kori slowly moved her head up-wards to see his mask covered face. His eye widened. Kori was confused by this man. Was he going to help her. Kori could only hope so. The man stepped back.

"I'm glad you are awake. Now your name." Kori looked at him. He was so serious. There was something about him Kori didn't like. She spoke up anyway.

"Kori..who-"

"Well Kori. Right now you do not need to know who I am, you just have to come with me." Kori shook her head. She didn't trust him for some reason. He just didn't seem right to her. Though she shouldn't be judging. She was a mermaid. She looked at her tail-which were now legs. All she was wearing was a skirt, and a small tank top to cover her. The ocean breeze hit her skin. She shivered.

"I am Sorry, but I wish to travel on my own for now. I may contact you later if you-"

"NO! You will come with me now." Kori was taken back by this man's sudden outburst. She felt the tears coming. No. She would not be afraid. She would not let humans take advantage of her.

"I will not go with you. I do not trust..people..yes, people that I have never met! I do apologize, but no I can not do the travelling with-" She was stopped by his hand hitting her face. He had hit her. A human. She had just met. Humans were truly evil. The tears could not be stopped now. They were slowing streaming down her face. She could tell the man was angry by his voice.

"Stand up. We are going." She could still feel the pain in her legs. She was unable. With all her strength she spoke. "I..I cannot.." The man advanced towards her.

"STAND UP!" Now he was demanding her. He was frightening her. Kori could tell that this man could hurt her. She slowly shook her head. The man sighed. She felt a cold metal grasp on her arm. Then she was painfully pulled to her feet. She let out a yelp. He set her down. She gave out a small scream of pain as she fell back to the ground. She was not strong enough. Not yet. The man grabbed her again. This time not to lift her up though. He threw her across the sand. She hit the ground with a thump. She moved an inch to feel rock. It felt different though. Not like rock. She opened her eyes to see herself against a wall. Different than the walls in Tamaran though. They felt like rock, but different. She felt another grasp to pull her up. She whimpered.

"Please stop..." The man laughed.

"No, I know the power you have. The strength, the abilities. You now belong to me." The tears came faster.

"Please-" The man put his hand over his mouth. Kori screamed. It was muffled by him though. Kori barley knew him and she already felt hatred towards him. Hatred. Her starbolts! She tried to get one to appear. The only thing that appeared was a faint green glow then nothing. The man laughed again.

"I shall take you know."

"TAKE THIS!" Kori heard someone yell, then something connect with the man, causing him to drop her. She hit the ground. She whimpered. What was that. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She was slowly turned over. Her eyes opened to see...that girl...Raven. She opened her mouth to speak. Raven shook her head. A faint blue light appeared around Kori. She shifted. This was nice...it felt good. Like the feeling she had before she awoke to meet Raven days before. The light vanished and Kori felt a thousand times better. She felt a metal hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to see a..man, she guessed. He was half metal.

"Hey, Li'l lady. Names Cyborg. Mind if I set ya against this tree?" Kori only shook her head. Cyborg slowly and gently lifted her up and set her against the tree, were she could see all three of them. There was Raven on the left, Cyborg on the right, and a small green one in the middle. Kori didn't know who that was. The boy smiled.

"I'm Beast Boy! But these guys call me BB!" Raven sighed.

"Only Cyborg calls you that. Kori. Do you remember me?" Kori nodded. "Good. Then you remember Robin?" Raven pointed behind her. Kori looked and saw Robin fighting with the man who hurt her. Robin was very good, but so was the man. Raven turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg. She nodded to Robin.

"Go help him." They ran over to where Robin and the man was, and started fighting too. "Kori. That man. Do you know his name?" Kori shook her head. "His name is Slade. He is, a villain. A bad person. We are heroes. Nice people. Do you know why he wanted you?" Kori thought for a minute. She did know. She opened her mouth to speak.

"He..he said that he knew I had power, and abilities...yes abilities." She held up her fist which was now glowing green from a starbolt. Raven stared at it. Then nodded.

"Okay. Do you know how you got your..legs?" Kori thought back to her horrible moments on the ship. The experiments. The torture. Her brother. Spending her last time with him for a short few moments.

"The...the Gordainians gave..them to me. B-by doing experiments..." She trailed off. Raven nodded.

"And the Gordainians are?" Kori looked at her. And said the only thing she could think of.

"Not Nice.." Raven nodded. (A/N: Ya, I know this is from a episode of the actual show, but i just had to use it!) Raven and Kori heard a loud scream, and turned to see Beast Boy smiling proudly. Slade had a large mark down his suit. Beast Boy had got him. Slade stood up properly.

"Till we meet again Titans." Then he vanished into thin air. Cyborg groaned. He was sick of these pointless fights with Slade. It just tired him out. He turned to Robin, but saw Robin was already headed towards the girl. They all circled around her. This was the first time Cyborg got a _good _look at her. She had scratches and bruises down her arms and legs, and a small scar down her cheek. It looked like someone had been beating her. Raven stood up and called the other Titans to a spoke where Kori couldn't hear them.

"We need to bring her to the tower." Robin immediately spoke. Raven nodded her head.

"She's in a lot of pain. Don't make her uncomfortable, don't crowd her, and don't stare at her. Especially her bruises and scars. Don't mention or ask how she got them either. Okay?" Raven eyed Beast Boy.

"What?" Everyone sighed. Then headed towards the car. Raven held Robin back.

"Be careful around her. She's here for a reason. Slade knows that too. She's a mermaid, with powers. A Tamaran mermaid. Anyway you can, help her. Start with helping her walk." Robin looked back at he girl. Who was helplessly sitting on the ground rubbing her legs. He nodded and walked over to her. She eyed him as he was approaching. He have her a smile.

"Hey, Do you remember me? I'm Robin!" She nodded. He smiled again. Bigger. She seemed so sweet. He held out his hand.

"Let's get you up and walking shall we?" She nodded again, and took his hand. He slowly and gently picked her up. She was standing on her legs. A little wobbly, but standing. He took one step forward. Bringing her with him. She slowly moved her foot. And didn't fall. She smiled for the first time since she had been on land. Robin noticed this and smiled with her. After about ten, eleven minutes later they made it to the car. Robin opened the door. Letting Kori go accidentally during the process. But instead of falling to the ground. Kori stayed standing. Her smile grew bigger. She put one step forward. She still didn't fall. Kori was glowing. She could walk.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

HEY! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I thought that was a cute ending! Anyway the point- I have been recently looking at my other two chapters and I have noticed a lot of mistakes! So I apologize for that, and I am going to try to fix it as best as I can (I'm not the best at checking over someone's work! Hehehe) Anyway, thanks for all of you who reviewed and read my story! I love writing it! You should all know that I have already written the love scene between Kori and Robin...! And if you have any comments or concerns just send me a private message or post it as a review, whatever it is i will do my best to fix it!

I am going to need a few new characters! Yay! So I wanted to know if any of you people reading my story would like to be in it! I will be choosing the first three girls, and I need at least one boy! You will need to leave this information...

**Name:** Can be made up if you want

**Description:** In detail would be nice. Or else I will have to make something up...

**Personality:** Hobbies, what your like (nice, mean), things you don't like exc.

**Link to the Titans or Kori:** You have a crush, hate one of them, are long lost friends, exc. Anything you want. (Note: If all the girls say they have a crush on Robin-I will be changing last one to are close friends with Robin...or whoever..)

So ya! Thanks! R&R! LOL! Oh and if any of you would like to leave a rating in the reviews of 1-10 I would love to know what you think of the story! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Tower

Chapter 4: The tower

The T-car stopped in the garage. Kori was looking around amazed. This place was bigger than her palace. It had many windows and was shaped like a T. '_Amazing.'_ Kori thought to herself. During the car ride she was between Raven and Robin. Raven was staring out of the contraption's window and though Kori didn't notice Robin was staring at her. The whole ride. (A/N:I know this sounds creepy but he likes her!) Raven stepped out of the car, and Robin the other side. Kori just sat there. Robin smiled. He held out his hand to her.

"Common Kori. We are going upstairs." She turned to and took his hand. Something went through her when they touched. A feeling Kori had never felt before. She shook it off, thinking it was just a electric shock. She carefully stepped out of the car. Robin held her arm as they walked up the steps, making sure she didn't fall. When they reached the ops room Robin set her on the couch. Kori was staring in awe of how amazing this place was. (A/N: I'm sure all of you know what it looks like so I am not gonna waist time explaining it.) Cyborg and BB were in the kitchen getting some lunch. When...they started arguing.

"MEAT!

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"Is there any meat in the tofu?"

"Not there's no meat in the tofu, it's TOFU!" Cyborg laughed.

"Then nobody wants it!" With that he grabbed a piece of bacon and started chasing BB. Kori eyed them. She turned to Raven who was sitting not next to her but near her.

"Please why do they fight?" Raven looked up from her book. Then set it down, and sighed.

"Cyborg likes meat, Beast Boy likes Tofu. Cyborg doesn't like tofu, and Beast boy doesn't like meat. They torture each other." Kori nodded.

"Why do they torture each-"

"Because they're idiots! Who can't get along for one day." She picked her book up and walked from the room. Kori turned her attention back to the kitchen. She slowly got up and made her way over. Cyborg noticed this and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him, then sat down. A plate slid in front of her. Beast Boy was smiling.

"You want some tofu?" Cyborg slapped him across the head.

"Don't make her think we humans eat disgusting things!" He turned to her with a plate. "Do you wanna try some yummy meat?" They heard a big sigh behind them. Kori turned to see Robin. He took a seat next to her.

"Leave her alone. Just make her some waffles." Cyborg perked up. He walked over to a toaster and started working. Robin smiled at Kori. She could feel her cheeks becoming red. She quickly turned her head in the direction of the window. Looking out of it. She could sea the ocean. All of a sudden Kori felt sad. She missed her family. Galfore, Ryan. She wasn't totally sure if she missed Coma. Then Kori remembered her mission. Ignoring her shyness she turned to the three boys.

"I need your help." They were all shocked by her sudden outburst. Beast Boy was first to recover.

"With what?" Kori nodded.

"Mer-folk in my kingdom were taken. No one knows how. Or where they went. Or who took them. My..father, thinks the Gordainians took them, but they did not. I was in their jail for four days. No mer-folk were there except for me. A-and my brother. I need to find them. They could be in much trouble, and my brother suspected that they were coming after me too." Kori's last word brought Robin out of his thoughts.

"We'll help you. Though since we can't breathe underwater, you will have to do the work down in your home." Kori stiffened. She looked at her feet.

"I-I can-cannot go back there." Everyone looked at her oddly.

"W-why not Kori?" Robin was looking at her. They all thought that she would want to go back to her homeland.

"I my-" Beast Boy shot up.

"Right! You don't have a tail! That means you can't breath underwater!" Kori shook her head. She looked at them all.

"I could change back if I wanted to. It's a simple spell mermaids have. Once they have turned into a human they can go back and forth as much as they want." They all eyed her.

"Then..what's the problem." Robin asked carefully. She looked back down at her shoes.

"Kori!" Everyone turned to see Raven standing in the door. She looked aggravated. "Why don't you go take a nap. I'm sure your tired. I have already prepared a room for you. It's your first door on the left. Okay?" Kori slowly nodded and headed out the door. Once she was in her room Raven walked over and sat on the couch. The boys came over and sat near her. Beast Boy on the ground in front of her, and Robin and Cyborg on either side of her.

"I told you to not to ask how she got her scars!" Everyone shuffled back.

"We, we didn't. We asked her why-" Cyborg started.

"That is how she got them idiot! The reason she doesn't want to go back to her home is because of her sister. Her sister traded her off to a Maliens (A/N: Okay. Maliens are aliens and mermaids. They can breath underwater, and swim under water, but they look like aliens. Well they look like Gordainians. Okay! Sorry if this is confusing, but it's for my story!) race called Gordainians. They tortured her and did experiments. That is how she got the legs. Her brother has risked his life for her, and she doesn't even know if he is alive or not! And that is why she doesn't want to go back to her home! For now at least." Robin felt major anger growing inside of him. He was so mad! Her own sister sending her away! Evil. Truly evil.

"So..how do we help her?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think anything underwater has something to do with this. Someone on land does. I mean..why would Slade be so interested in her?" Robin stared at her.

"So your saying Slade could have all the mer-folk?" Raven nodded. Robin stared out the window to the ocean. He wondered what how Kori was doing. Her sister traded her. She has no idea if her brother is alive or not. Raven shot up. They all stared at her.

"Some-someone is here. Or a presence." Robin stood up. "Where?" Raven closed her eyes. "Kori's room." That was enough for Robin. He started running for Kori's room. With Raven close behind. And they two immature idiots sitting on the couch staring at each other. Like they had no idea what was going on.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori opened the door to her room. (A/N: Just imagine a room like Ravens, but without all the goth, dark statues and books. And with a straight black bed.) She sat down on the bed and stared out the window. The ocean was waving back and forth. It seemed beautiful. But, Kori knew what it was like down under. It seemed beautiful and majestic, but it was truly a horrible place. Maliens constantly swarming castle. Mermaids or mermen dying if caught by Maliens in dark places or alone in the town. Kori flopped back on the bed. Her head hit the pillow and she smiled. The pillow was so fluffy. She snuggled up to it. Her pillow back home wasn't this comfy. Home. Everything reminded her of it. She let out a small giggle. Galfore would kill her if he knew she was staying with humans. Much less is a human. She walked towards the window. Before she stepped in front of it, the windows blew open. She took a step back. Scared at first. Then the breeze felt...comforting. She stepped forward. Then she knew what it was. Galfore. His presence was visiting her. Mermaids could send private messages to other mermaids, though you had to be very skilled. Kori didn't even know that Galfore could do this. He sent his presence here to talk to her. Thankfully she could talk back, if you can't do this ability on your own, if someone sends their presence to you, you can do it also. She took in a breath. Ready for the worst.

"_Kori..."_ He sounded weak, and sad.

"Galfore? What is the matter?" She spoke back softly. His voice was echoing through her room.

"_Kori...are you safe?..." _She nodded.

"Yes. I am safe. I am not in their possession anymore. Why do you sound weak?" Her own voice was growing smaller.

"_I...I am passing Kori. Coma has be-been taken. Kori...you have to be brave..you need to help our kingdom..." _Kori paused.

"Galfore y-you can't die! You can't leave me!...please...don't die..." Kori felt the tears fall down her cheek. Her knees hit the ground. She never knew her parents. They left when she was very little, right after Ryan was born. That's when Galfore adopted them. Then her sister sells her. Her brother risks his life for her. Now Galfore. Kori has lost to many people in her life. She can't lose him too.

"_Kori, you need to return home, become the queen. Help-help our kingdom find its missing ones. I love you Kori, what your sister did was terrible. We need you though...they need you Kori, darling...good-bye..." _The line went silent. She could still feel his presence though.

"G-Galfore" She waited, and heard another breath.

"_Kori..." _He was interrupted by a loud burst through the door.

"KORI!" Robin ran over to her.

"_Bye..." _The presence left. Kori started sobbing.

"NO! NO! Galfore! PLEASE! NO DON'T DIE! NO! No don't die..." Her face hit her hands. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She felt a hand on her back. Then she felt her hands slowly being pulled apart. She opened her eyes to reveal Raven sitting in front of her. Kori said nothing. Robin was the first to speak.

"Raven, is the presence gone?" Kori nodded. Raven eyed her.

"W-who was the presence?" Kori gulped. She didn't want to speak, but she knew she had to.

"My adoptive father. Galfore. A powerful m-merman or mermaid can contact another by sending themselves to each other. It is a private..chat I guess. No other merman can sense or listen in when a talk is going on. H-he was saying good-bye to me..." She closed her eyes again. Raven's eyes widened.

"Raven," She heard Cyborg's voice. "Why were you able to sense the presence?" Kori looked up. Raven shook her head.

"I-I don't know." Kori looked at her. Raven stood up. Then held her hand out to Kori. "I need to speak to Kori. Alone." Robin helped Kori stand. Then Raven started walking. Kori hastily followed.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori was sitting on a bed in the infirmary with Raven. Raven was pacing the room.

"Kori. The presence Galfore sent you wasn't closed." Kori tensed.

"Why? How would Galfore even be able to something like that? Or why?" Raven paused. She knew the answer, but she wasn't sure if Kori should know. Raven sighed. It was time for the truth to come out.

"Kori. What I am about to tell you, may be very shocking and emotional. It is true that the message Galfore sent you wasn't a closed message. Also Galfore didn't die." Kori opened her mouth, but closed it when Raven glared at her. " He sent that message hoping your villain would listen in. Kori one more thing, your...parents were the ones to help him." Kori's head shot up. Her parents? Her parents were there to help her? Kori thought they didn't care about her. Kori opened her mouth, but closed it this time, for the alarm went off. They heard Robin's voice yell "Titans! Trouble!" From outside the door. Raven nodded and Kori, and they both headed out the door. Promising to speak about it later.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin looked behind him as Raven and Kori entered the room. Raven stood beside him.

"What's wrong?" Robin nodded. Turning his attention from Kori to the screen.

"Control Freak. Attacking a video store and the people inside it." She nodded. The turned to Kori, who was staring at the screen that displayed a small store with people running away from it, and small explosions going off. In side she felt terrible. Outside though she looked brave and strong. Raven walked over to the girl. Gave a small smile and turned to Robin. The smile fading.

"Let Kori come with us. She can help." Robin tensed. He was NOT letting her out of this tower. He shook his head. Raven nudged Kori. She nodded. Kori raised her glowing fist. Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped. Robin still didn't turn around. Raven motioned to Cyborg. He walked over to Robin, picked him up and spun him around. Then set him down. Robin's mouth popped open. He saw the power this girl had. It was amazing. Kori smiled.

"One more thing." She closed her eyes. Concentrating. Then she started to float upwards. Flying. Robin nodded.

"Titans, and Kori. Move out!"

DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC

yA...Sorry this took so long to update! I had a lot on my plate! I am starting chapter 5! Yay! Ya so hopefully that should be up soon! Oh ya and for the readers of High School, Life, and Love! I am halfway done that chapter! YAY! So that should be up soon too! Okay...that's all. Bye!

-Avery! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Fight!

**READ THIS NOW PLEASE!**

**Okay! So in this chapter it will be the first fight that the titans have with Kori! The one with control freak will be tiny! Yay! No not really but whatever! There will be something added though. Okay. So thank you to "Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson" for her character! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Yay! Also, if you have any questions for me, you can leave them in the review or send me a private message! I will be sure to answer them! There will be an important authors note at the end of this chapter! So please read it! Thanks! Enjoy chapter 5 of The Hero and The Mermaid...**

Chapter 5: The First Fight!

Kori closed her eyes and breathed in. She was nervous. She offered to fly beside the Titans. Though she still didn't know why.

_Flashback_

_Kori followed Robin down the stairs. Everyone was following behind her. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked over to a large thing on wheels, and Raven lifted herself in the air. Robin motioned for her to follow him._

"_Here you can ride with me." She stopped and looked at the smaller version of Cyborgs thing, but without the roof, windows, many seats, and it had no doors, and only two wheels. She seemed nervous to sit on it. Kori shook her head. _

"_No thank you, I shall fly." Robin looked at her. "You sure?" She nodded her head and smiled. He smiled back and hoped on the 'thing'. Noises started up. Kori tried to concentrate. _

_Flashback over..._

She focused on happy thoughts. Her brother, her family, her old life, Robin, -wait! Why was she thinking of Robin? She felt herself lift of the ground. Oh well doesn't matter now, it worked! She kept thinking of those four things and followed after the fast moving Titans. Kori looked at the scenery around her. She ignored the weird looks from the humans. She was very happy. She was living her dream, exploring the human world, and was about to do something amazing that no other human could do! Well no normal human.

Kori was snapped out of her thoughts by screaming. She could see the place from here. It was already being torn apart. Half of the roof was missing, wood and debris all over the place. Kori could see some people stuck inside huddling in corner. She felt a pain in her heart. Then Kori noticed something no one else noticed. A small girl was on the sidewalk with a large chunk of the roof over the lower half of her body. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and had pale skin. The girl seemed to be 8 or 9. Kori couldn't see her eyes because she was crying, and shaking a woman who was unconscious beside her. Kori felt a tear slide down her face. She flew down to Robin's height. She spoke loud enough.

"I shall be back." Robin jerked his head at her. He was to late though. Kori was already flying forwards towards the girl. Robin sighed and kept driving. Faster though and keeping his eye on her. Kori lowered herself down next to the girl. The girl stopped crying for a minute looking at Kori with fear in her eyes. Kori only smiled then crouched next to the girl. Something she had seen Robin do recently.

"Hello. I am not going to hurt you, I promise. My name is Kori. What is yours?" The girl eyed her then choked back a sob and replied. "A-Amy..." Kori nodded.

"Well Amy. I am gonna try to take this of of you then help you..okay?" Amy nodded. "Okay. Is this woman your mother?" Amy nodded. Kori walked over to the woman, and careful rolled her over. She had brown hair just like her daughter, but longer. Her skin had a little more colour to it not much though. Her eyes were closed. Kori felt for a pulse. The was a good steady one. Kori sighed. She was just unconscious.

"Your mom is gonna be fine." Amy nodded. Changing her sad expression into a small smile. "Do your legs hurt?" Amy nodded.

"A little." Kori nodded and touched the wood. It didn't feel that heavy. She lifted her hand. Still holding onto the wood, and in those three seconds the wood was off the girl and too the other side of the sidewalk. Kori had a shocked look on her face. Was it just her or was she really strong? She remembered the little girl. She carefully picked her up, and set her on her legs. She was able to stand. Which was a good sign. Amy smiled and gave Kori a hug. Kori carefully hugged her back. Then lifted Amy and set her on her back, and picked up her mother with both hands. She flew them both over to were the first set of police were waiting. The men stared at her with odd expressions. She told them what happened and was about to fly off when she was stopped. A police man was holding her arm.

"What is your name?" Kori smiled. "Kori." With that she flew off. She felt so happy, that there wasn't even a problem flying. She came closer to the scene and saw Raven. Beast Boy, and Cyborg fighting machines. They were also good fighters. Kori didn't see Robin though. She looked around. Then she heard his voice calling her. It wasn't good though.

"Kori! Watch out!" She turned just to be hit by a flying piece of roof. She lost control of flight and started to fall. Just as she was about to hit the ground a hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled onto Robin's thing on wheels.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yes. I am now." He smiled back at her. Then stopped the motorcycle in front of the store. Which was now silent. Raven, BB, and Cyborg were waiting out front ready for anything. Raven with her fists glowing, Beast Boy was a cheetah, Cyborg with his sonic cannon. Robin took out his BO-staff, and Kori got her star bolts. Nothing came though. Until the sound of something hitting the ground came behind them. They all spun to see Control Freak with his mouth hanging wide open, and his controller on the ground a little ways in front of him. He was staring at...Kori. She felt uncomfortable. Robin sensed this and stepped in front of her. Control freak snapped out of his trance. He pointed to behind Robin.

"Who is that?" Robin glared at him. He looked at Raven. She nodded. The control floated over to Robin. He grabbed it. Robin nodded.

"Thanks. For making our job that much easier." Control freak's mouth snapped shut.

"H-hey! Give that back! That doesn't belong to-" His mouth was encased by a black orb. They looked back to Raven. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He was annoying me. Besides," She turned to Kori and Robin. "He would've kept bothering Kori." Robin's fist clenched. "It is okay Robin." She looked behind her, and frowned. The pointed. "Umm Robin..." Robin spun around to see Control Freak walking away slowly.

"Hey!" He took a step, but Kori put her hand out. She flew up and landed in front of him with a starbolt loaded. He stopped and stared. Then grabbed her wrist examining the bolt. Without hesitation she gave him a swift punch to the face. He went flying to her left. She rubbed her fist. Growling as he painfully stood up.

"DO-NOT-TOUCH-ME." She said harshly. Her fists still clenched. Robin smirked a bit as Kori walked back to them. They all watched Control Freak being taken away. Robin nodded to the police, then walked to the cars with the others. Before Kori could get on the bike with Robin a large explosion went of behind them. They all spun around as gun-shots started to go off. Robin grabbed Kori and they ducked behind his bike. The others hid behind the T-car. Robin kept his head and arms over her to keep her from getting shot. Robin sighed. He figured it was just a shooting. He looked over and Cyborg and nodded. Cyborg copied and stood up. Still partially covered by the T-car. Robin looked down to Kori.

"Stay here." She shook her head.

"No I shall help you." He sighed. "Fine, but stay here until I give you the signal." She thought about it for a minute then nodded.

"Fine. Do not forget about me though." Robin nodded. He and Cyborg rushed over to two walls and ducked behind them. The bullets were zooming past the walls, hitting things behind them. Robin nodded to Cyborg. They both rushed out into the street. Then the bullets stopped. Cyborg looked at Robin. They started walking forward. The smoke cleared out and they saw a gun sitting on the ground. Robin went over and picked it up. He examined it. This gun had been used. Robin looked around. No one was in sight. He turned to his team.

"Common out!" He called to them. Kori was the first to appear. She flew over the bike and landed next to Robin.

"Okay team. We have to look for this person. Mostly because he could be dangerous to the citizens of this city. We need to spilt up and search the city. Cyborg you go back to the tower and search the city from there, and contact us if you find anything. Raven and Beast Boy search the south side of the city," He turned to Kori. "you and I will search the north." They all nodded and started off.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin and Kori walked down the street. Both watching a side of the city. Not keeping their eyes off the roads.

"Where is this guy? He couldn't of just disappeared!" Robin growled angrily. Kori placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He felt his body loosen. He gave a small smile. Then his communicator went off. He whipped it out and answered.

"Find anything?" He asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Downtown. A loaded gun. Ready to fire. Male. In his thirties. Dark hair. Sunglasses over eyes. Has police records. Three murders. Four thefts. On your street. Be careful. Cyborg out." Robin nodded at all the information. Not noticing Kori scoot closer to him as she heard the things this man had done. They heard another gun shoot. Kori hid behind Robin, and Robin got ready for the shooter. The bullets started firing straight at them. Robin pushed Kori behind a wall. The gun shots were coming closer. Then a louder shot went off, and nothing. No sound was coming from the street. Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang, and Kori readied her star-bolts. They walked out from behind the wall and saw a gun on the ground. A man was lying on the ground unconscious. A little further back was a girl and a boy. Her hand was balled into a fist. He looked angry.

The girl had long black hair that went to about her waist. Her eyes were a light ocean blue, that matched her sun kissed skin. It was lighter than Kori's, but still a nice colour. She was very tall, like Kori, and very skinny. In all honesty she was like Kori, but different hair, eyes, and skin tone. She stared at Kori with interest. Let her fist loosen, and changed her pissed of face, to a calm face.

The boy has messy dark blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. His eyes were similar to...Beast Boy's, but more blue. He's not that tall, but was very handsome, and had skin that matched Robin's tone by bit. He looked strangely similar to Beast Boy. The girl stared at Kori with interest. Let her fist loosen, and changed her pissed of face, to a calm face.

"Kori." Her voice was alike Kori's too. So calm. Robin turned to Kori, just to see her mouth hanging open, with a look of disbelief on her face. Robin put his hand on her shoulder. She snapped back to reality.

"Aspen...what are you doing here?"

DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC

YAY! Chapter 5 done! I am so sorry for not finishing this sooner, but I have a good excuse. Been so busy with school, and test's, and projects, no time to write. So I do apologize. I am making it my personal promise though to finish chapter 6 in one week! So I really hope I do not get writers block. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to review! Thanks a lot!

-Avery :)


	6. Chapter 6: Gordainians

Chapter 6: Gordainians

Kori stared at the girl. She called herself Aspen. Of course Kori knew this. Aspen gave a small smile.

"Kori. Nice to see you again. Been a long time hasn't it?" Kori let out a small growl.

"Again. What are you doing here?" Aspen let out a giggle. She turned to the boy beside her.

"She seems glad to see me hey?" The boy only nodded. Robin was standing to the side. He walked forwards next to Kori. She still had a look of anger on her face, while Aspen had a look of amusement on her face.

"Kori? Do you know this girl?" Kori nodded.

"We...were friends." Robin laughed. He pointed to the man laying flat out on the ground. Still smoking from the hit Aspen gave him.

"Friends?! She just killed a man!" Aspen laughed again.

"I didn't kill him. He's only knocked out! Our star-bolts only faze people. You would need 100 bolts to hit you for you to be dead." Robin only stared at her with disbelief. Aspen turned to Robin.

"Do you mind if I talk to Kori?" Robin nodded, "Alone." Robin was about to speak before Kori beat him to it.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes. Make it quick." Aspen smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit." Aspen started to walk to the other side of the street. Kori hastily followed.

When they were out of hearing range the boy walked over to Robin. Robin eyed the boy.

"My name is Jayden Thompson. Yours?" Jayden was different. He spoke like Raven. He didn't seem like he talked to much.

"Robin." Jayden nodded. "You live in the T-tower with Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy?" Robin nodded. He didn't fully trust Jayden. Or Aspen for that matter. As if on cue. Kori walked back to Robin, with Aspen following behind. Kori headed back town to the video store where the bike was.

"Let us go back to the Tower." Robin nodded and ran to catch up with her.

"What about them?" Kori sighed. "They will meet us there." Robin stopped.

"You sure?" Kori nodded.

"You can trust them Robin. They are not evil." "But she just killed-" "She didn't kill him. Like she said our star-bolts can only kill you if you are hit numerous times." Robin nodded.

"Why don't you trust her then?" Kori gave a small smile. "I do. It was just weird seeing her again. She was one of the many who were thought to be..." Kori trailed off. Her smile disappearing.

"What?" Robin asked carefully. He didn't want her to be upset.

"Years ago. Many beautiful mermaids were taken. Aspen was one of them. No one knows what happened to them. They were believed to be dead. Aspen was a friend of mine. I didn't want to abandon her so I offered to go with the traders. I was able to since I was second in line for the throne. I haven't seen her since. Nor Jayden." Robin paused. He felt so bad. Wait Jayden?

"How did you know who Jayden was?" Kori gave another smile. "I do not know him. Aspen has told me about him. She said I could trust him. He helped her when she first came to land." Robin nodded. If Kori trusted them so did he.

"How did you know this was human land Kori?" She sighed.

"Aspen visited the surface many times. She was an adventurer. Loved doing things that would get her in trouble. She did to, get in trouble many times. One day she dragged me to the surface along with her. I was nervous, really nervous. It was beautiful. Your land could be seen. Barley, but it was beautiful. I did not know what it was. I had heard stories, and tales from my father, but Aspen was the one who told me this was human land. From that moment on I wanted to visit the human world." Robin nodded again. He helped Kori on the bike, then hoped on himself. And started towards the tower.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin entered to code for the tower, and walked inside with Kori following behind. He heard Cyborg call out to him.

"Yo! Robin is that you?! I got someone here who wants to see you!" Robin walked into the ops room. There he saw Aspen sitting on the couch with Cyborgs Sonic Boom pointed at her. Jayden standing next to her with Ravens energy force latched onto his chest, not allowing him to move. Beast Boy was a tiger growling at them both. Aspen sighed with relief and stood up. Cyborgs cannon following her move. She gave a small giggle.

"Oh! You you please stop all this nonsense! I already told you! I'm Kori's friend! Right? Kori?" Kori nodded. Cyborg hesitated then put his cannon away. Raven released Jayden from her grasp. He made no sign to move. Beast Boy switched back to human form. Aspen smiled.

"Jayden, will you please tell them why were are here? I need to talk to Kori and Raven. So-" Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Wait?! Jayden? A in Jayden T-Thompson?" Jayden eyed Beast Boy for a minute. Then nodded.

"Yes Garfield it is me. Long time no see?" Beast Boy stood there shocked. Cyborg walked forward.

"BB? Do you know this dude?" Beast Boy nodded.

"This is my cousin. Jayden Thompson." Beast Boy broke out in a grin and tackled Jayden to the ground.

"I missed you buddy! Remember how we used to-" Jayden stopped him.

"I eat meat cousin. I also do not like comedy." Beast Boy paused. Then stood up and ran away from his cousin.

"D-ude! How could you eat that! I thought we were supposed to be alike! No fair!" He groaned and sat down on the couch grouchily. Raven stared at them.

"Hmm. _Garfield,_" Raven said mimicking Jaydens tone, "Since when do you have a cousin? And-"

"We have been separated seven years. Played with each other when we were three. My mother was his brothers sister. We were separated when his parents died. Haven't seen each other since we were four." Jayden said quickly not letting Raven finish speaking. They all stared at him with disbelief written on their face. He shrugged. Raven started sputtering.

"H-how did you-"

"I figured that would be the question you were asking. I also-"

"GUSSED!" Aspen shot out from behind. They all turned to her. She gave a smile.

"He's always guessing stuff like that! He guessed that I was a mermaid too! He-"

"Your a mermaid too?" Beast Boy broke out. Aspen giggled. Then nodded. She grabbed Kori's wrist and gestured to Raven. Then put her serious face on.

"Common." She started for the door. Raven stayed put. But started walking when Kori followed her. They left the boys standing around looking like idiots.

"Anyone know what they're doing?" Beast Boy asked while sitting down on the couch. Jayden nodded.

"What?" Robin coldly asked. Jayden sighed.

"Look, I understand that it would be hard to trust me. Never meeting me before, but I promise you Kori nor anyone in this tower is in danger." Robin glared at the boy. Then nodded, before leaving for the evidence room.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori sat down on her bed. Aspen next to her, and Raven standing in front of them. Kori asked the first question.

"Is Coma behind this?" Aspen sighed and nodded.

"She has the whole palace looking for you. Underwater that is, even the Gordainians are looking for you. Kori growled at the name of them. Raven immediately noticed this.

"Are they searching land?" Raven asked for Kori. Aspen shook her head. "For now no. If they are able to search the entire ocean for her, and nothing. Then they will resort to looking on land." Kori sighed.

Aspen tried to suppress a smile.

"Look on the bright side. It's not likely that they'll be able to look through the whole ocean." Raven looked towards her.

"There are certain places in the ocean that are strictly let's say off limits. Those places are mostly protection bases and criminal jails, and sometimes kingdoms with heavy security." Aspen laid down on the bed sighing.

"So if her parents are able to trick the Gordainians into thinking she's in one of those places they could be searching for months?" Raven asked. Kori nodded. Aspen flung back up.

"Wait! Y-your parents are alive?!" Kori looked down at Her shoes that raven let her borrow.

"Surprise. I was gonna tell you earlier but..." Kori trailed off. Aspen gave a small smile.

"Well this is good news right? Now when this is all over you can finally see them again! That's great!" Kori gave a small smile.

"Ya. The good thing is that they shouldn't be coming to land for a long time. We should be safe." Kori turned to Aspen.

"Ya. Let's enjoy our time here!" Both of the girls nodded. Leaving Raven to wonder what they meant.

The alarm went blaring. Aspen covered her ears.

"What is that?" Raven ran to the door, with Kori behind her.

"Trouble."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven and Kori ran into the ops room wit Aspen following behind.

"Robin. What's wrong?" Robin shrugged.

"There was an explosion at the docks. Nothing came from it yet. Caused some damage though. I think we should just stay here and survey it. If anything else happens we'll go." Everyone nodded. Kori walked up to the screen and kept her eyes locked on it. Robin took a couple steps forward and reached put his hand. Aspen stopped him.

Kori was quiet. Them she gasped and stumbled back. She braced for impact before Robin caught her. Everyone looked to the screen. They saw creatures climbing out of the water.

Raven stepped forwards. "W-what are those?"

Kori shuddered. They had found her. "Gordainians."

DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC

YAY! Ya, um sorry this took so long! I know I said it would be done in a week, but I was so busy. So i sincerely apologize! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Okay next one should hopefully be coming soon!

-Avery!


	7. NOTE PLEASE READ! I'M SORRY

PLEASE READ!

HEY! I just wanna say sorry for making you guys wait this long for the next chapter! So, I'm having a competition:

Whoever can write the best story of either of these topics, I will use it, plus my own stuff, in the story. Here are the options:

-Love scene for BB+Raven

-The best fight scene between the Titans and Slade.

Please note that I will be adding my own writing style to the topics. So it will mostly be the winners, plus my own stuff added. I will give full credit to the winner for that chapter! Thanks! I thought this would be a way to apologize for waiting so long!

Contest Start: Today

Contest End: Saturday March 9th 2013. That gives you 19 days.

Just send the story to this email. mystories717 (no spaces, no capitals)

Again sorry. Hope you try this contest! JUST SO YOU KNOW! I will be picking the one i think will be the best. So I am very sorry if yours doesn't get picked. Maybe to be nice to everyone who joins i'll make a story thing with all the chapters i get! Anyway Hope you have fun, I also hope you like my story, new chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Titans VS Gordainians

HEY! Sorry it took me song long to update! I was having trouble with my computer and couldn't get anything done (or saved...) on it! Again I apologize with all my heart...if that makes sense...anyway!

Here you are chapter 7 of The Mermaid and The Hero!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!

I also realize that I never explained when Kori changed her clothes...or I don't think I did. If I just ignore this note, but if not she had been in her uniform that Raven gave her since they got to the Tower. It used to be a full body suit but Kori cut it to change it...sorry about not adding this earlier.

Chapter 7: Titans VS Gordainians

Kori stared at the screen. Watching the Gordainian ship come out of the water. Followed by some coming out of the water. Her heart was beating fast. She looked at the ship. It was the one that took her. That meant Ryan was in it. Her eyes grew big. She bolted for the door. Running out of it. Robin looked in shock.

"Kori!" He started after her with Aspen following behind. The Titans and Jayden soon followed. Aspen was flying over the water. Watching Kori fly towards the docks in the distance. She sped up. Forgetting all about the Titans.

Kori landed on the ground behind a post. She peeked around the post, looking for any Gordainians, when she felt and hand cover he mouth. She attempted to scream, when she was faced to see Aspen. She let out a breath into her hand. Aspen let her go and glared at Kori.

"Do not just come running off after the things that almost killed you. Do you wanna get captured again?" Kori shook her head angrily.

"Aspen you don't get it! Ryan's in that ship!" Aspen froze.

"Ry? Ryan was captured too? I-I thought he was dead." Kori nodded. Remembering what Coma told her. She wondered. Did Coma know he was alive? Or did she think he was dead. Kori couldn't believe her sister would do that.

"Coma thought he was dead too. He's alive though. He helped me escape. I need to help him now. Please Aspen help me. You like him don't you?" Aspen blushed. How did Kori know that?

"N-no I don't. I will help you though. We have to be careful. Those lovely folks are gonna be here soon. I'll distract the creatures. You go find Ryan. Kori, are you sure he's in there?" Kori nodded.

"There's no way he could escape from there. Not by himself. I also don't think the Gordainians would kill him. They did not kill me." Aspen thought for a moment then nodded.

"Let's go." Kori nodded and they both started out towards the docks. That is until they were surrounded in a dark power and brought back. When it released them they fell on their butts in front of the Titans. Aspen stood up angry.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Raven said nothing and looked away. Cyborg started to wipe a imaginary stain of the T-car. Beast Boy started whistling and walking away. None of them wanted to face the mad Tamaran mermaid with powers. Robin sighed.

"You can't just go fight malien race by yourselves. We'll help you!" Beast Boy jumped in.

"Ha ha ha. What a joker this guy is," He turned Robin towards him "We can't go fight crazy alien mad things!" Raven came up behind him.

"We can and we will." She spoke in her scary monotone voice. Aspen even took a few steps back. They all nodded. Aspen thought for a moment then nodded.

"These guys aren't easy to beat though. So be careful. Kori will go in the ship to see if she can find Ryan. We'll stay out here and fight. One last thing, don't get touched by their spears. There is poison venom inserted in it. It can kill a human in an instant. Which means you guys are in much trouble." Raven scoffed.

"I'm not exactly a human." Aspen looked at her then to Robin. Who just shook his head. She slowly nodded. Cyborg smiled then pulled out his sonic cannon.

"If they get close to me i'll just hit with this!" Beast boy smiled. Robin sighed. And Raven face palmed. Aspen stood silent. Thinking of something.

"Got it! Kori you can first distract- Kori? Kori!" Kori spun around. She was watching the Gordainians destroy human items. She sighed and tried to smile.

"Yes Aspen?"

"I want you to wait till we start fighting to go in." Kori nodded then she looked around the other Titans. That's when she noticed Jayden sitting by the T-car, watching this all happen. She motioned to Aspen.

"What about Jayden?" Aspen looked over to where he was sitting. She shrugged.

"He'll help. I've seen him fight before. Really good. Kinda like Raven. You two would get along really well." Raven turned her head ignoring the comment. Even though a slight slight blush was growing on her cheek. Beast Boy glared at his cousin for a moment then turned to a tree. Cyborg noticed both of them and stood in the middle feeling awkward. Robin sighed.

"Anything else?" Aspen shook her head. "I changed my mind, Kori come in with us right away. Then when fighting is most intense leave. Search the jails, corridors, and main control room. No where else. IF HE ISN'T THERE, YOU COME BACK OUT IMMEDIATELY AND HELP US!" Aspen's voice grew louder as she spoke and Kori nodded vigorously. Aspen smiled.

"Good. Kay, on the count of three. One, (AN: Please remember I suck at writing fighting scenes) Two, (AN: Like I'll have a bunch of nonsense spread over this whole chapter) Three!" **(AN: Wish me luck!)**

**Everyone flew out and immediately started fighting with all their might. Except for Kori and Aspen. Tamaranians were exceptionally stronger than Gordainians most of the time, if they had well training. Or powers like Kori and Aspen. Robin was going against two at once. Hitting them repeatedly with his BO-staff and throwing bird-a-rangs at them. He was doing well on his part. Cyborg kept hitting them with the cannon, Beast Boy was ramming into them, scratching things, hitting things, anything he could do with shapeshifting. Raven and Aspen were holding theirs up too.**

**Kori watched as the other fought. She looked to Jayden who was still standing near the car. He was fighting, but from a distance. He was taking out the Maliens that got to close to the other Titans while they were fighting. 'All the way from their? He is talented.' Kori thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the entrance to the ship was wide open. She flew towards it making sure nothing saw her. Something did though, of course. She spun to see a Gordainian holding onto her ankle. She tried to shake it off, but then it dropped unconscious. She turned and it was Jayden, still sitting by the car. She smiled and flew into the ship. No worried at all. Not for herself. Only for her brother and friends.**

**Raven was doing really well. Mostly she was incasing the aliens in her black orbs and throwing them into things thus knocking them unconscious. A loud yell interrupted her as she was very focused. One named went through her mind. **_**Beast boy. She turned to face him, just to find a spear heading straight for her. Most of the time she would be able to knock it out of the way no problem. This time though it was like she was tranced. She couldn't move, at all. Just when it was about to hit her something knocked into it, flinging it over into the water. She looked down and saw a green lion on the ground facing the Gordainian who tried to hurt her. Growling. She gave a small smile then flew off to another one. Thanking BB in her head. **_

_**Aspen was surrounded. She was standing there looking at her nails though. Like nothing was going on. She slowly smirked and hit the ground with her fist. It created a crater that threw the Gordainians into the water. She laughed and prepared for the next round. Before she noticed Jayden.**_

"_**YO! Jay! Get off your lazy butt and fight physically!" She smiled at him. He shook his head. Then flicked his fingers as if flicking something away. When she turned she saw that he actually was. A Gordainian was flying far out into the water. She turned and gave him a thumbs up. He only nodded. **_

_**A half hour later the Titans were just finishing with the last few and Kori still hadn't returned. Robin and Aspen sat **__**down. They all sighed. Finally done. Aspen looked towards the ship. It was out in the sea. Kori had still not come out. Neither had more guards. Something was wrong. Aspen didn't say anything, 'cause she didn't know what was wrong. Robin stood up.**_

"_**We should go help her." Aspen shook her head.**_

"_**No. She's only looking for someone, no fighting involved. I also-"**_

"_**What if they find her?!" Aspen sighed.**_

"_**I was about to say that there is no way ever that they would find her. Out of our whole kingdom I was the only one who could find Kori when she disappeared. And we were all searching at once. If Kori want's to stay hidden, she'll stay hidden. Don't worry. Your girlfriend will be fine." Robin fumed.**_

"_**SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone laughed except Raven and Jayden. A noise was heard in the distance. A crash. Everyone turned to see Kori laying on the ground. She fell. Robin started bolting towards her while Aspen reached her while flying. Everyone came up after. **_

"_**Kori! Kori!" A small sob was heard. Aspen hugged her friend. "What happened?"Kori opened her hand. It was a piece of cloth. With a small circle and cross in the middle with two sword crossing on either side. Aspen's eyes grew big. It was Ryan's mark. He had it on all of his clothes. Aspen hugged her friend tighter. Kori chocked out sobs in between trying to speak.**_

"_**It's true. Ryan's dead..."**_

_**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **_

_**Sorry this was short. I'm working on the next chapter and I'm hoping to get it up soon, so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Again sorry for the long long wait. Sorry. I need to stop always apologizing...sorry. CRAP! **__**Sorry...**_

_**BREAKING NEWS!: I might be canceling High School, Life and Love. Maybe not, but if you want to adopt it (I don't care who or if anyone wants to) I'm having a major writers block on this one and can't really, and maybe don't feel the need, to continue anymore. So if you enjoyed this story I am sorry. I won't cancel if I get new ideas, if I do I will continue. I deeply apologize for this and if you want the story just message me! ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Later! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**-Avery**_


	9. Chapter 8: Mourning, and The Carnival

Chapter 8: Mourning, The Carnival, and News.

The Titans were sitting around the living room. No one was talking. Jayden was watching out the window. It six but no one planned on eating. No one but BB. He hoped up.

"Come on guys! We can't just sit here and do nothing. Come on Cy! Go make your gross meat stuff and we can have another fight, it'll be fun. Raven'll come back and shut us up, and-"

"Not now BB. Not now." Cyborg turned away from his green friend. Beast Boy sighed.

"Come on! I know Kori lost her brother which sucks! But we can't just sit here and do nothing! We have to-"

"Cousin!" Jayden's voice grew loud. "Not now. Kori is mourning. She deserves to be left alone. Let Aspen take care of her."

"Jay," His cousin kept his eye to the window. "I just..." He stopped at sat down. Looking at his shoes. Raven stood up.

"I'm going to see her." She left the room before anyone could speak.

"We need to find a way to cheer Kori up. How about a movie?" Beast Boy suggested. They shook their heads.

"Pizza?" Another no

"Um, a pet kitty?" He morphed into a green cat a meowed. They all shook their heads no. Beast Boy changed back and turned to looked out the window.

Robin looked out to the sky. It was getting darker. The lights of the carnival were in the distance. He and BB stood up at the same time.

"I got it!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Aspen was looking out her window out to the sea. The waves were flowing back and forth. Sun glistening down on the water, well what was left of the sun. It was setting, pink purple clouds were covering the sky. She sighed and wiped another tear from her face. She glanced back to the bed in the room. Kori was sprawled across it. Her head on Ravens lap, who came into the room before the girl cried herself to sleep. Her eyes where pink and puffy, her bed sheets a mess cause she was griping them from crying. Aspen sighed. She was terribly sad too...but not as sad as Kori was. She did still have a crush on Ryan, but she hadn't seen him in so long, she wasn't sure if she still did. She walked over to where Kori was laying. Raven eyed her. Aspen straightened up.

"Tell me everything you know about Kori's parents." Raven nodded.

"They supposedly died 9 years ago. Killed by the Gordainians. Galfore was supposed to have died yesterday. Gordainians also killed him. Or so everyone thought. Kori's parents are still alive. So is Galfore. I don't know where they are, but...a mer-person can send telepathic messages to one another right? Like martians? Yes. They could only send a strong one like I felt if they were within 20 miles. So they're near here. Most likely in the ocean."

"Most likely? They're mer-people."

"Kori though you were in the ocean too, but you've been up here for seven years." Aspen nodded. "All of them have to be close, or they couldn't reach Kori. Unless they had a special ability I can't sense. The only thing we can do now is wait and hopefully see a sign. If not, we have to go search. Who knows who might be...after...them..." Raven paused to think. Aspen stared at her oddly.

"Raven? Raven? Raven!" Nothing. Aspen sighed and leaned against the bed frame. Raven sprung up. Aspen hit her head against the board. She groaned.

"I GOT IT! Slade. He has to have something to do with this. First he went after Kori, for a reason we still don't know why! He needs a strong mermaid. That's why her family is staying in hiding! Somehow they know Slade is after them. After them, searching or them like the Gordainians, Slade must be working with them...but why? It was his machine that captured all the mermaids, he went after Kori, and so did the Gordainians. What connects them? Aspen, tell me more about the Gordainians!" Aspen, who was still holding her head, nodded.

"Their race has been around longer than ours. They are always wanting to take over races and kingdoms that don't give them what they want, for instance Kori, or me. They only have one connection, or used to only have one, the Citadel. The Citadel was the only race that had control over the Gordainians. Gordainians couldn't be stopped since they craved power and wouldn't let anyone stop them, they killed whoever did try-" Raven stopped her.

"Wait say that again."

"They killed whoever did try?"

"No! About the power thing."

"Oh, they craved power and wouldn't let anyone stop them. Why?" Raven stood up.

"Both Slade and The Gordainians crave power. Slade almost killed Robin trying to gain power, the Gordainians will kill to gain power. Neither of them will stop! Not until..." She stopped, her eyes grew big.

"Until what?" Aspen stood up, looking into the violet orbs that had a scared look to them.

"Unless I'm wrong, which I pray to Azar I am, they won't stop until they have Kori's power. Which means..."

"They want Kori dead..." Both of the girl finished.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven walked out of the room just to hit by another body. She let out a low growl.

"Beast Boy." He chuckled. Then noticed that she wasn't killing him.

"Sorry, uh Rae are you okay." Raven froze. She and Aspen decided to keep it a secret about Slade until they could find further evidence. She nodded her head. She looked back to Kori's door. The poor girl just woke up and was crying again.

"I'm fine. I need to tell Robin something." He nodded.

"He needs to tell you guys something too! We're going to the carnival! To cheer Kori up!" Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, Kori-"

"Would love to go to the carnival." Raven spun around, Kori was standing by her door, a small smile plastered on her face. "I have never been to one before. I think it would be fun, and take my mind off of...other things." Raven studied her face. It held sadness, but a hint of happiness. She nodded.

"Okay, how about you Aspen?" Aspen gave a nod. "I'd love to go. I've only been once, Jayden doesn't like all that excitement stuff. How did you get him to agree?" She nodded towards Beast Boy. He shrugged.

"Said he would go if he didn't have to go on a lot of rides." Aspen nodded. She headed for the ops-room. She looked back towards them.

"Well common!" They all followed her into the hall.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Kori stepped of of Robins bike and awed the rides and light in front of her. It was simply amazing. She smiled. Robin stood next to her.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Kori eyed him then looked around at the moving rides that were going 50 miles an hour.

"We go on those things?" Robin laughed. Then nodded.

"What is the mermaid scared?" Kori scoffed. "No! Common let's go on that one!" She pointed to a smaller rollercoster. Robin smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." They started walking towards it. Forgetting about the others. Aspen laughed.

"They so like each other." Beast Boy nodded. Raven gave a small smile. BB spotted the large rollercosters line was shorter. He grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her towards it.

"Common Rae! Let's go on that one! It'll be fun! I'll even let you hold onto you when your scared!" A loud slap was heard. Cyborg turned and saw a large mark on BB's cheek. He chuckled then turned back to Aspen and Jayden. Who were gone. He looked ahead and saw Aspen dragging Jayden towards a ride. Cyborg sighed. He was alone. Perfect. He went in the direction BB and Raven went to spy on them.

Aspen was dragging Jayden who was walking at a slower pace. She sighed. "Common Jay! Let's go on a ride. I haven't been to one of these in forever!" She groaned.

"Three years isn't forever Aspen." He looked around. Then saw a ferris wheel. "How about we go on that?" Aspen looked towards it. She sighed. "Fine. I will get you on a rollercoster though!" They walked towards the rollercoster.

Back with Kori and Robin who were just getting off of their ride. Kori was jumping. "That was so much fun! Can we go on another one?!" Robin laughed and only nodded. Kori ran off towards another one, leaving Robin walking behind her chuckling. That is until she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. She looked up to see a young man. He looked like Robin except she could see his eyes, and he was little taller. His hair was black and had a bit of a spike to it, his eyes were close to a red colour except darker. His smile was charming and he had muscle.

"Oh! Sorry, you should really watch where you're going cutie." Kori stood up. She brushed herself off, not noticing Robin come stand beside her.

"My apologizes. I was not watching." The man shrugged.

"It's okay cutie. My names Xavier Red. Yours?" He held out his hand. Xavier seemed oblivious to Robin too. Kori took his hand and shook it.

"Kori. This is my friend-"

"Robin. Nice to meet ya kid. Your pretty popular with the girls at my school." His voice turned cold. Kori shivered. Robin nodded.

"You too X." Robin froze. X. Red X. Xavier Red. A strange similarity. Xavier tensed up too. He snapped out of it before Robin and smiled at Kori.

"Well nice to meet you. I have to go. Hope to see you again cutie." He waved and walked off. Fully aware of Robin's glare at the back of his head the whole time.

"Common Kori. Let's go on the ferris wheel." She nodded and they walked away. Xavier Red never leaving Robin's thoughts.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Aspen stepped of of the rollercoster laughing. Beside her was a tall man, about her age who was very good looking. He had shaggy blond hair, and bright hazel eyes. He had a kind smile and was very funny, also very well built. Aspen had to ride with him because Jayden didn't want to. She didn't mind it though. They laughed the whole time and he was really nice. Before the ride he introduced himself as terrence. She liked him, not in that why though. He liked her in that way though. They walked back to Jayden together laughing.

"So then I told him, I did all that just to get you a piece of pizza!" Aspen burst out laughing. Terrence smiling at her. And Jayden glaring at him. He turned to Aspen who was quieting down.

"Common Aspen, let's go find the others. Now" Aspen smiled at him.

"You should've come on Jay! That was so much fun! I would've sat with you!" Terrence looked fake hurt.

"And not with me?!" Aspen smiled.

"No! I wouldn't know your duh! Anyway nice meeting you Terrence! Maybe I'll see you again!"

"Ya sure let's go!" Jayden scoffed and started pulling her away. Terrence waved back at her while she was walking away.

"Hopefully!" She turned around and ran up to catch up with Jayden. She stopped him.

"Hey! Why were you being so cold? He was a nice guy."

"Sure whatever you say." He walked at a faster pace. Which meant he was mad. 'Great' Aspen thought. It was never good when he was mad. When they arrived back at the cars everyone was there except Kori and Robin. She looked around.

"Where are they?" Cyborg nodded towards the ferris wheel.

"One last ride. The Ferris wheel." Aspen smiled.

"Anyone feel like spying?" They all smiled, except Jayden and Raven who only gave a small smirk. They all took of towards them. Stopping right by the ride. Cyborg brought his arm up.

"I can listen to them from a micro-managing sound system." They nodded. (AN: I know nothing about technology) Raven brought her fingers to her temple signifying that she could hear them. Aspen took Jayden by the hand and she secretly flew into the seat behind Kori and Robin. BB turned into a fly and landed on their seat behind the poll, so they couldn't see them.

Kori sighed, she leaned back against the seat.

"It is beautiful up here. The star are gorgeous." Robin nodded. She looked at him.

"Tell me, what is your favourite place on earth?" Robin chuckled.

"Don't know. Everywhere I've been is amazing. The sea here is gorgeous though. Where did you live with your family?" Robin almost smacked himself. Don't be asking that type of question! Idiot! Kori sighed.

"Far away, beyond the horizon. It was a beautiful kingdom. Everyone was always happy and singing and having parties and festivals. My brother and I would often attend them. My sister wasn't into those things though. She only went to her parties, like with beer and older men." Robin chuckled.

"They have beer in the ocean." Kori nodded.

"Yes, though it is different that the beer up here. It is made with a special plant that cause one to become, how you say mental?" Robin laughed. He nodded. Kori smiled.

"I also had to attend ceremonies for my sister, like one were she would find a groom. I was about eleven at that time. My sister was seventeen. I had my first ceremony about two months ago." Robin froze. Was Kori engaged?

"Galfore did not approve of the man so he was sent away. I was glad because I wasn't very fond of him." Robin nodded. Feeling relieved. The wheel came to the bottom and stopped. Robin hoped off, looking ahead it looked like he saw five figures rushing away from them. He shook it off. Then helped Kori out and headed towards the car where everyone was waiting.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Once they were back at the tower Kori and Aspen went for Kori's room. Robin offered Aspen her own room, but she wanted to stay with Kori. Said they had catching up to do. They sat on the bed talking. About old times and stuff. Aspen smiled.

"So Kori. I heard you talking to Robin about the engagement ceremony." Kori eyes grew wide.

"Aspen! You were listening to us?" Aspen nodded! "You are such a pain, just like old times!" Aspen laughed.

"Ya ya. Anyway you really had to go to one of those, for yourself?" Kori nodded. "That sucks! My parents were so cruel I had one when I was 10. About a week before I came to land." Kori gasped.

"You never told me because?" Aspen laughed. "I was taken remember? I only saw you one day that week! We were having so much fun I didn't want to spoil it for you. I knew you'd be upset. So I was planning to tell you next time I saw you. Which happened to be only a while ago!" Kori nodded.

"Your parents are truly evil." Aspen laughed.

"So, how come Galfore didn't like this prince. Ugly, rude, mean, stuck up? Any of those." Kori sighed, then shook her head.

"I...I lied to Robin. Galfore did like him. He accepted the engagement without consulting me. I was to be married in four months. To prince Karras." Aspen gasped.

"How could Galfore approve of him? He is evil. Do you not remember how he treated you? Kori for goodness sake he tried to rape you!"

"Shh! We do not need everyone finding out. Who knows how they would react." Aspen nodded.

"Did you break of the engagement before you were captured?" Kori shook her head. Aspen gave a questioning look.

"I did not. It is good for my people."

"Kori, this is bad though-"

"I have worse news. If I am not there on he day of our wedding. Karras will do anything to find me. Even destroying all of you."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

YAY! Another chapter! I put this one up way faster! Hurray! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter I know it wasn't that interesting, but I needed to explain all this stuff. Thanks for reading! Next one should hopefully be up soon!

-Avery!


	10. Chapter 9: An Jealous Confrontation

Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I have some valid excuses though! So ya….

A little girl in my school was put into a coma, I was really close to her so it was hard for me.

I went on a trip (a missions trip) and couldn't write for two weeks.

I literally have has about 2-5 projects, assignments, or tests in one week! I also have an exam to study for-which my teacher hasn't even gone through the whole review-so basically only about two weeks to study.

My computer was malfunctioning…. :(

I had a major writer's block-like I was running around my house screaming 'NO IDEAS! NO IDEAS! WHY AREN'T THERE ANY IDEAS?

Finally….I'm pregnant. KIDDING! My sister (who's married-age 26) had a baby! Oh that reminds me…

I GOT A BOYFRIEND! HES AMAZING! Just had to share that.

So with that over and done with, I hope you'll all forgive me! Now I give you chapter 9 of The Hero and the Mermaid.

**Chapter 9: An Jealous Confrontation **

Kori exited her room for the first time since the carnival. Which really wasn't that long ago only a few days. She felt she had finally gotten a little over her brothers death, but whenever she thought about it, she would try not to break down into tears. Slowly she walked towards the kitchen, she heard everyone laughing and chatting. Kori slowed down, 'Maybe I shouldn't go in,' she thought 'they seem to be having fun. I would just put a damper on things.' When she was about to turn around, then the door opened. Kori spun around the see Raven standing by the door. Everyone behind her looked surprised. Raven looked calm, like she had been expecting Kori.

"I could hear your thoughts. Come in, we won't change because you're here." Raven turned so could walk in. Kori nodded and gave her a small smile. She walked towards the couch where everyone was and sat next to Aspen. Beast Boy jumped in front of Kori, startling her.

"So Kori! Did you enjoy the carnival? I haven't seen you since, so I didn't get to ask you." Kori smiled at the young boy. She nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for showing me the fair of the carnival!" Aspen was about to correct her friend, but someone beat her to it.

"It's just carnival Kor, well carnival or fair." Robin said as he brought his hands back behind his head. Aspen turned to Jayden, he only nodded. A sly smirk grew on her face. But again she was interrupted as Raven stood and looked to Jayden.

"Can I speak to you? Privately?" At those words something sparked in Aspen. She didn't know why but she felt jealousy?

Was that what she's feeling? Why would she be jealous of Jayden and _Raven_? That name sounded disgusting along beside Jayden's. She noticed Jayden looking at her.

'Crap!' She thought. 'He can hear my thoughts. Umm think Aspen think, Ryan! I can't believe Ryan's dead…..oh this is hopeless.' Aspen only turned away from Jayden, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

Beast Boy was almost the exact same. Outside he looked cool and collected like he couldn't give a crap what they were talking about. Inside though, he was freaking out. 'Why does she want to speak with him privately? Can't they just talk right here? In front of everyone? NOT in private? What's so important that they have to talk about anyway?' He crossed his arms and looked out the window, still mentally freaking out.

'Calm down.' A soft voice echoed in his head. He turned his head to Raven. He would recognize her voice anywhere.

'Your emotions are going haywire. Calm down, breath. What's got you worked up anyway?' He jerked back a little. Could she really feel his emotions? A small blush crawled on his cheeks as he turned away.

'N-nothing.' He knew she wouldn't by it. She _was_ Raven.

'Beast Boy-' another voice interrupted her. It was Jayden.

"Raven. You wished to speak?" She turned her head back to him. She nodded, then they left the room together. Cyborg scratched the back of his head with a questioning look.

"What was that all about?" Kori shook her head, while she and Robin both stared at the door that the two just left through. Robin shrugged.

"Who knows? Want to listen in?" Aspen made a huffing noise and crossed her arms, closing her eyes and sticking up her nose.

"Who cares? They're just talking, nothing to it." They heard a small noise of agreement come from Beast Boy as he walked towards the other door.

"Just leave them be. If it's important they'll tell us. No big deal." With that he left the room. Just after a minute of silence Aspen stood up and stalked off too. Leaving the leftover three to look to each other with confused looks.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Sighing he looked towards the door. Why did he have a bad feeling when Raven went to speak with his cousin? He wasn't jealous was he? Of course he was. Personally he didn't like Raven speaking to any boy other than Robin and Cyborg. He was thinking about giving an exception to his cousin, but now he was having doubts. He finally admitted to himself that he like Raven a month ago, but then his cousin had to walk into the picture. Raven and his cousin were so alike; he had no doubts that Raven wouldn't like Jayden. They were both dark and gothic; they both were able to sense emotions and both were empaths. Him? He was just a guy who had nothing in common with the girl he had a crush on.

Suddenly his door flew open, revealing…Aspen. He sat up looking at her confused. She walked in, then stopped looking around at the mess. Beast Boy only shrugged. She made it over to the bed and sat down on the end. She was looking away from Beast Boy's face.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" His eyes went wide. So he wasn't the only one. Aspen felt jealousy too! At least he thought she did.

"Why? You jealous?" Her head whipped up to look at him. Her eyes were wide and a blush was forming on her cheeks.

"NO! I'm only asking 'cause you might be jealous!" She looked back down to the floor. 'That made no sense' She thought shaking her head.

"No idea. They might be talking about what to do with Kori, or what Slade wants since they can both read minds but-" Aspen stood up.

"THAT'S IT!" She stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Beast Boy behind. He got over his shock in a minute and ran after Aspen. She was heading towards the opts room. The door slid open and she walked over straight in front of where the now seated Jayden was on the couch.

"This was about Kori's wedding plans wasn't it?!" Everyone's eyes went wide, as Kori stood up and covered her face.

"WHAT?" Jayden sighed. He knew she would realize what they talked about soon but he didn't think it be that fast. Robin turned to Kori.

"You're getting married!" Kori turned to Aspen.

"Why would you say that out loud?" And Aspen kept yelling at Jayden-all at the same time. While the other three just sat in awe.

"You knew I knew about the plans so why did you have to go be all huffy, huffy and secretive! Unless I'm wrong and this is about totally something else! It better not be though! I mean I can't believe it! You couldn't tell me! Your best friend! But you could tell the girl you met two weeks ago! Why? Do you like her? Is that why? Yes you just wanted to speak privately with her because you like her! You just needed and excuse! Why her? I mean I know she has a lot in common with you but, but she's like a witch! She couldn't understand-" Aspen was cut off when she was sent flying across the room. Even Robin stopped asking Kori questions to give Raven a questioning look.

Though Raven looked as surprised as everyone else. They looked over to the gorilla next to her. The gorilla changed back to Beast Boy. His fists were clenched. He was looking straight at Aspen with glaring eyes.

"She's. Not. A. Witch." Everyone stared in awe at Beast Boys bravery. Everyone knew it was stupid to challenge a Tamaran mermaid, but he didn't look the least bit scared. Raven had the slightest blush on her face. No one was speaking, anxious to see what would go down between the mermaid and the animal. The tension in the air was thick, until it was broken by a…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Robin sighed. There would be no fight between the mermaid and changeling today. He stood up and ran to the computer. Up popped a giant S. His face went cold. He turned and said only one word.

"Slade." (AN: I know that this would be a really good spot to end at…but I don't want to do that-or make a line break because I need to continue this scene. So ENJOY THE REST!) The other titans' eyes went wide, as Kori gasped. The memories ran through her mind about Slade. She fell on her knees as Aspen and Robin ran over to her. Robin turned to the rest of them.

"Go on ahead. We'll put Kori in her room then come right after." Aspen shook her head.

"She can't stay here alone. Besides, she has me to protect her." Robin stared at the gloating mermaid. Then sighed and nodded.

"Kori, do you want to come?" Slowly she nodded. She looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Yes. I will fight." Robin nodded as they all stood up and looked towards the city.

"Time to face Slade."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Okay decided to end it there! I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this so hopefully it will be up soon!

Now for big news! I... GOT A TWITTER ACCOUNT! YAY! Or not... whatever I'm telling you about it anyway. I'll mostly be tweeting about story updates and what going on in my life! YAY! Okay if you want to follow me for the joy of it (and so you can hear all my reasons why exc.) just search up- J56Avery

That is my account! Thanks for reading bye!

-Avery


End file.
